The hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis is activated in patients with major depression. The primary hypothesis of this study is that HPA axis activity will be relatively reduced in women with the atypical subtype of depression compared to women with melancholic depression. HPA axis activation will be assessed by measuring the ACTH responses to metyrapone.